


He has your Scent and a Taste for your Skin

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dub-Con Fondling, F/M, Fur Kink, Knotting, Scent Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink meme fill for the prompt: At some point the female Inquisitor has dealings with the Avvar. To further diplomatic relations, she and her companions end up dressing up in the local garb - AKA animal skins. She is given a coat made from the pelt of a wolf. Cue Solas finding this an unexpected turn-on and is unable to keep his hands off her for reasons he can’t explain to anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I just want to give all the love to Bushviper for assisting by beta'ing this for me. Please go read her stuff, her writing is hot hot hot.

The cool damp air of the Frostbacks froze the bare bits of skin that her armour did not cover. It sunk slowly into her clothing, a gradual inevitable chill that worked its way into the rest of her flesh. Fingers of ice sunk deep past her muscles to the bone, leaving her movements stiff and sluggish. They were finishing their trek on foot to Wolfs-Blood Hold, their mounts being pulled alongside their small group. The last legs of their journey were coming to an end, and she would be glad to finally settle at the Avvar hold, if only because Evelyn was tired and cold- not because she was looking forward to diplomatic negotiations with the Thane of said hold.

 

Her companions were most likely not fairing much better, though Solas and Bull would never be ones to complain. Bull, who often forwent covering his torso, would just laugh if she asked after him, and Solas? He never seemed to be perturbed by the weather, be it wet rain or dry desert heat. The only other person, who was muttering slight complaints under his breath, was Dorian. She could tell by his barely visible trembling that he was feeling the bite of the Frosbacks just as much as she was.

 

They came across Avvar forward scouts just near the hold in a small Avvar sub-village.

 

“Lowlanders!” one massive male greeted them, while a few eyed them warily, and others seemed to keep a respectful distance. Most of the villagers chose to pay their group no mind. Word had spread that she had slain the Hand of Korth and banished Movran the Under to to Tevinter. It was most likely why she had been contacted by the Thane of Wolfs-Blood Hold.

 

The friendliest one of the bunch beckoned them on into the hold, a sharp smile on his half covered face. It was near dark, and much of the hold seemed to be settling for what looked to be an evening communal meal.

 

Solas sniffed curiously as they were led to meet with the Thane and the Elders first. His face was pensive as he observed the regular routine of the hold.

 

“This is quite fascinating, Inquisitor. I have observed the Avvar in the fade before, but I had never imagined I might see the inner workings of a hold in person. Thank you for bringing me.”

 

Bull huffed at that and Dorian rolled his eyes.

 

“Of course you would be fascinated by them, your choice in apparel clearly compliments one another,” the Tevinter mage snarked.

 

“I don’t know Dorian,” Bull said. “There’s something to be said about their lifestyle. Simple can be good sometimes. These guys go about their day hunting and surviving with their clan in mind, each has their own role to fill. I can appreciate that.”

 

“Says the big barbarian brute.”

 

The two brushed closer to each other as their conversation grew more muted under the noise of the hold. Evelyn shot Solas a somewhat apologetic look, which he merely brushed off with a shake of his head and a rueful smile.

 

They met with the Elders and Thane in the largest of all the buildings. The sturdy wood and thick thatched roof kept the cold out and held the warmth of the fire inside. She edged closer to the heat, savoring the way the flames revived her frozen skin.

 

“Thank you for coming Lowlanders. As a show of appreciation we have made a special gift for you, Herald of Andraste, and your companions.”

 

Evelyn flushed then, whether from the heat of the roaring fire or because she was flattered, she was not entirely certain. A woman approached her with a fine coat made of a thick wolf pelt. It was strikingly beautiful for something so practical, and it would certainly do her a world of good since she was freezing her ass off. Thick tufts of fur lined the coat, and a wolf’s head was woven in as a hood. She took it with delicate grace, thanking their hosts with full sincerity and donning the coat. Her companions were each gifted with something similar, though she was the only one who had chosen to wear her new lovely gift.

 

For one fleeting moment she thought she might have to give Dorian a warning, but he surprised her. The Tevinter mage seemed rather enamoured with the Avaar clothing despite his earlier snarking, and Dorian’s eyes flicked over to Bull with a smirk.

 

Evelyn and their hosts spoke at length about trading and opening protected routes for Inquisition soldiers to pass through the Frostbacks with greater ease. Overall she chalked their negotiations up to a work in progress, but the direction they were going in was a good start. They would be staying for a week, so there was plenty of time to come to an agreement that would benefit them both equally.

 

Josephine would be proud - well, she would have been if she had come.

 

The Antivan Ambassador had not been too terribly keen on joining in on this venture, though she was a huge supporter of it. While Josephine was well versed in the politics of nobles, they both had felt that she would have been well out of her depth when speaking with the Avvar. They were refreshingly blunt, yet sly in their political endeavors.

 

Often Evelyn found that they pushed to keep her on her toes in their shrewd bargaining. They were not exactly taking the offensive - there was no underlying threat to their discussion - but they would certainly take her good will for all she was worth if she was not careful. A couple times Solas touched her arm, which was strange - he was not usually one for physical contact - to gain her attention and whisper advice. Regardless of how odd this was, Solas’ familiarity with the Avvar ( _she was certain he’d say he had learned it in the Fade_ ) and his wisdom were invaluable here.

 

The Avvar's politics held an amusing appeal. They were definitely different than what she had grown up with in House Trevelyan, and it left her feeling like she was stretching unfamiliar mental muscles that had not been touched on in a long time.

 

When they were dismissed, the group split off into pairs of two, Dorian and Bull lingering not far behind as she exited the building with Solas. He hovered near her, close enough that their hands brushed as they walked side by side. A mild blush pinkened her cheeks as she saw his fingers brush against the arm of her coat. They caressed the fur as though testing it, quick and imperceptible to her sense of touch, entirely unnoticeable if she had not caught sight of it.

 

Evelyn tried not to put too much emphasis on the strange action, for Solas had never shown an interest in her before. Their relationship was purely academic, or at least that is what she chose to focus on as his touches became bolder.

 

They sat together at the communal meal far back in the corner away from everyone else. They were quiet at first as they ate together, then she caught him staring.

 

“So you like the coat?” Evelyn asked with a nervous sort of laugh.

 

Solas blinked slowly, eyelashes fluttering as though waking from a dream, like he had not realized he was leering at her.

 

“I do. It is quite lovely, though it looks even more so on you, I think. It must chase away the cold very well. You look flushed, Inquisitor.”

 

If she had been blushing like a dainty maiden before, now her face felt like a blazing beacon. It would not surprise her if everyone could see the glow of pink for miles.

 

What was this? Evelyn was not the sort of woman to swoon at the first sign of flirtation, yet there was just something about the way his gaze raked over her. It seemed as though Solas was waiting for some sort of cue and merely biding his time. That, mixed with the tone of his voice dropping in pitch to a resonant susurration, had her involuntarily clenching her thighs.

 

Crossing her legs to hide the errant reaction, she placed her food across her lap with trembling hands. She coughed, one hand thrusting up to cover her face. It was a weak attempt to gain more time to think of a response and cover up the infuriating blush that would not leave, but she could not focus. There was a fuzzy warmth to her thoughts that made it difficult to come up with a proper response.

 

“Thank you, you look good… too,” she answered around a too-thick and unruly tongue.

 

He let loose a warm chuckle at her inept fumbling. The laugh coaxed a comely, boyish look across his face as Solas’ eyes crinkled in mirth.

 

“Perhaps you’ve fallen ill from being in the cold too long. I should see if you are running a fever, it would not do for you to become sick so far from home.” He did not bother to wait for her permission. Instead he placed what was left of his meal aside and scooted nearer, until he was so close she could smell the medicinal fragrance of familiar herbs and roots emanating from his skin.

 

She stifled the short yelp that threatened to break loose as he swiftly put the back of his hand to her forehead, but she still dropped her food. He paid it no mind. A few of the nearby Avvar people tilted their heads toward them at the clattering sound and for one horrible moment, she thought they had made a scene. The interest passed within several loudly thumping heartbeats without question. Their Avvar dinner companions went back to their business, but Solas had yet to remove his hand from her person.

 

Licking her lower lip, she looked to his face and was stunned by his dream-like, lascivious expression. In her distraction, Solas had inched even closer to her, his body leaving only a mere inch of space between them, and it vibrated with some unknown tension.

 

The hand that Solas had rested on her forehead swept down to stroke a palm over the apple of her cheek with such slow reverence. Her skin tingled as his thumb traced the seam of her lips, light enough to make her sigh. The calloused flesh of his hand burned her already flaming skin as it slid down to her neck. Thin dexterous fingers stroked their way down to her collarbone, drawing sensitivity to the tender skin and leaving her arching into his touch.

 

As though he could no longer help himself, Solas leaned forward to bury his face against the fur near her neck. He inhaled deeply, savouring the scent of the pelt, then groaned low and guttural in her ear. The action was so inexplicable intimate, close enough that only she had heard him. Evelyn shivered against him as the sound and his touch stirred her arousal further.

 

He did not let his deft fingers linger on her neck for long. They trailed down to merely graze across her breasts, the movement obscured from view by the thick pelt of her coat and the press of his body to hers. Though Solas had barely touched her breasts, her nipples were already stiff and begging for his attention. The haze he was casting over her with the barest of touches addled her to the point that Evelyn did not anticipate his next course of action. She gasped desperately for air when his hand slipped beneath her breaches.

 

The air was too thick, burning like an inferno in her lungs, she could not breath around it.

  

“Solas,” she hissed, body jerking as his fingers began to tease the outside of her sex through her smalls.

 

Her words struck him with the force of a physical blow. Immediately he withdrew his hand like she had burned him, falling back from her and clutching it to his chest. Evelyn almost regretted startling him, his touch had felt so incredibly good.

 

Solas gulped for air in low raspy pants, his face contorted into pure disbelief. The look was the equivalent of him dumping ice water over her head.

 

“Forgive me, Inquisitor. I do not know what came over me, I had not intended to do such a thing, and certainly not to you,” he said in a hushed rush, his words reeking of rejection.

 

It was too much for her to handle suddenly. This wasn’t right, Evelyn had not been the one to initiate whatever this was. She stood abruptly, her movements tight and jerky with the heaviness of his automatic rebuff.

 

He called out to her as she fled on numb legs and headed to their accommodation for the evening.


	2. Chapter 2

Evelyn stormed into the communal home that they would be staying in for the rest of the trip’s duration. Immediately she regretted the action, as the inhabitants all turned to stare at her. She recognized Bull and Dorian, but not the Avvar men they were seated with at a long table. From what her addled mind could gather, they seemed to be teaching their new companions how to play Wicked Grace.

 

Dorian gave her a worried once over, but it was Bull who put down his cards, a frown pulling at his face as he asked, “You okay there, boss?”

 

“Yeah,” Evelyn forced evenly, giving them a wan smile that covered teeth begging to be gritted in her frustration. Nervously she looked around, for she just wanted to get to the room she’d been given as quick as possible. Knowing her luck, Dorian and Bull would be bunking together in the other one, so she wanted to fall asleep long before Solas arrived.

 

“Why don’t you join us for a round, Inquisitor?” Dorian cajoled softly, a question in his gaze.

 

“Yeah boss, they have some pretty good hard stuff here, warms you right up better than those furs.” He lifted his cup in what she was sure he thought was a temptatious manner.

 

“No thank you, Bull. I’m fine- just tired.” She managed to sound slightly less disingenuous this time, she felt, though they seemed no less reassured. It was an effort not to eye the door to the room she would be staying in. Instead she fixed them both with a steady look. It felt far more stable than the miserable, quaking ache in her chest.

 

“If you’re sure, boss,” Bull tried again, not satisfied with her false placation.”But there’s plenty of booze here for everyone, and don’t you want to meet our new pals, Korr, Thrung, and uh-”

 

Bull squinted at the last one. The Avvar man chuckled but merely gave him a raised brow in response.

 

“That guy,” Bull finished lamely.

 

She almost laughed, almost. It lightened her mood considerably, and the unnoticed tension that had tightened her shoulders lessened.

 

“I’ll meet them later, I promise. Night guys,” Evelyn offered as she forced her legs to take her to her room.

 

They both offered her a goodbye in the form of, ‘Night boss,’ and ‘Goodnight Inquisitor,’.

 

Once she was safely ensconced in the room, she let out a heavy sigh and closed her eyes for a few tension relieving moments. When her eyes opened once again, she took in the modest, minimalistic quarters they had supplied her with. It was simple compared to her room in Skyhold, sparse even compared to her residence at Haven, but it held a quaint cozy feel to it. The room contained what passed for Avvar beds and a simple hearth that cast roaring heat and light. Two mattresses of straw were covered in heavy pelts, and she chose the one farthest from the door to bunk down in. Her pack sat in the far corner, which she rummaged through before getting ready for bed.

 

Evelyn stripped down to her small clothes, but then regretted the decision as the chill of the room pierced her skin immediately. She grabbed her wolf pelt coat and pulled it back on before she could grow any colder, then slid under the furs of her bedding. It took her a while to warm up, and in an effort to heat up quicker, she cocooned herself deeper into the furs.

 

Sleep eluded her, teased at the edge of her senses, entirely unattainable despite her controlled breathing. Her sex ached with the need Solas’ touch had provoked in her. The elf had barely even touched her, yet she felt the heavy weight of her desire draw tight across her flesh. A hand slid down to finger the skin of her hip just above her smalls with twitchy digits. Evelyn debated touching herself and trying to work away the insistent throbbing between her thighs. It had been so long since she had taken the time to pleasure herself that she could not recall the last time she’d had an orgasm.

 

Reluctantly, she removed her hand to curl her arms around herself protectively and eventually she fell into a half-sleep sort of state. Her senses were diminished, all that was left was the warmth of her pelts and the smell of burning wood. A part of her unconscious self registered Solas’ arrival, though not in a capacity that she could truly comprehend. The information came in the creak of the wooden floor boards, a cool draft wafting through to chill the room, and the hushed sound of muted breathing. Her eyes flickered behind her eyelids, accompanied by a deep sleepers sigh, yet she stayed unaware.

 

Pressure coming to rest atop her hips drew her mind back to the waking world. Evelyn’s awareness returned to her in disconnected bits and pieces. She blinked up tiredly, not wholly certain what was going on and why she was awake. The presence atop her shifted then, and her eyes came into enough focus to see the person above her.

 

Her breath caught as Solas hushed her gently. Evelyn’s sleep-filled eyes struggled to see him through the dim light of the low burning fire. It was hard to make him out, for the muffled orange glow barely illuminated his features. He was clad only his night breeches, yet heat emanated off of him in waves, buffeting away the cold. It was a mindless side observation. The only thing that she could focus on was his eyes, which reflected the flames of the hearth back at her in a mix of blue-silver iris and golden flickering light.

 

“I came here to apologize,” he rumbled at her as he leaned in closer, “yet I cannot seem to help myself, there is just - something, some strange undefinable thing, about you tonight. I know not what it is, but it has undone me. Tell me to stop, tell me to go.”

 

The low thrum of his voice made her heart flutter into her throat. Suddenly a surge of aching want resurfaced in full force and left her wet and needy. His nostril flared, head falling back to reveal the long taut line of his delicate throat as he let out a low purring groan. Shifting above her so he straddled her thighs, she felt the hot press of his erection against her hip. Evelyn didn’t even have a chance to brace against the thought of Solas above her, hard and just as desperate as she was, before her will promptly shattered beneath him in a thousand sharp pieces.

 

“I want you, Solas,” she breathed out, eyes fallen to a sultry half mast. She meant every word of it too, Evelyn realized, suddenly blindsided by the epiphany that she had wanted him for a long time now.

 

That drove him to grind harder into her hip, letting her feel the throb of his hard, swollen length. His body bent low over hers until Solas’ face was hovering just above Evelyn’s. The heat of his breath caressed her lips with every long exhalation, his mouth slightly parted as the fire light glinted off the sharp points of his teeth.

 

He rose just enough to pull the fur covers from her warm body. When he found her to be only dressed in her smalls and her new coat with nothing else between them, he shuddered. She did too, from a combination of the frigid air and his desire laid bare before her.

 

Solas slid between her thighs, parting them carefully yet swiftly with one knee. Finally settling into the heat of her spread legs, he once again buried his face against the fur at her throat. She heard him sniff, a sharp noise accented in the dim light. The thought of the animalistic act sent a bolt of heat through her - it was almost like he was scenting her.

 

“Evelyn,” he sighed, then pressed his mouth to her beating pulse. Her throat convulsed, muscles cording tightly to move into his eager lips. He mouthed her skin, wet tongue swirling and tasting her with a long measured devotion. Each moist stroke left a tingling feeling in its wake. Then he bit down, hard, and she had to muffle a cry by biting the inside of her cheek. In a knee jerk reaction, her hands shot up to clutch at his head, but she did not pull him away, only dug her nails into his scalp. Desperately she struggled to silence every yelp and moan as he bit at her with varying amounts of pressure.

 

Apparently not satisfied with the marks already lining her throat, Solas pushed the fur collar aside to sink his teeth into the meaty part of her shoulder. Jerking, her nails scraped across his bare head as she finally cried out. He huffed out a hot breath into her skin and he released his biting grip at her reaction. The lull in his attentions did not last for long, for soon he was sucking greedily at her reddened and bitten flesh with his soft lips.

 

All the while, he rolled his hips into hers in a steady rocking rhythm. Each thrust drew sparks of pleasure through her body that conflicted with the sharp bite of his teeth.

 

Tenderly, he came to cradle the back of her head and moved up to finally kiss her. Their lips met, caressing and hungry. His free hand slithered between their bodies and beneath her smalls with swift precision until he hit his mark. She moaned into his mouth, lips parting for him to take full advantage of as he stroked her clit hard and fast.

 

Gasping for breath, she arced her head back and away from his dominating kiss. This merely caused him to change direction, and his mouth fell against the gentle curve of her jaw. Solas laved his tongue across it, then trailed tender moist kisses to the rounded shell of her ear.

 

“You smell delicious,” he hissed as his thumb replaced his circling fingers so the deft digits could thrust inside her. She was absolutely soaked, coating the fingers filling her with slickness as he began to pump and twist them into her clenching sex.

 

He had stilled his hips at this point, opting to draw himself up onto his knees, leaving her unable to cling to him. Hungrily, he watched her face strain as he filled her with a third finger. Needy little wanton noises parted her plump, thoroughly kissed lips as he expertly manipulated her cunt. Some niggling part at the back of her mind told her to be quiet, but for the life of her she couldn’t think of the reason why past the quick push-pull of his nimble fingers.

 

At the height of her pleasure, when she was a hair's breath from her release, he pulled his digits from her clasping body. She groaned out her frustration, hands clutching into the fur blankets tangled beneath her body.

 

“Solas,” Evelyn all but snarled in exasperation at his teasing. He laughed, a long low melodious chuckle that made her sex clench and only accentuated how empty he had left her.

 

“Patience is a virtue, Evelyn,” he chided. Glaring up at him with all her pent up frustration, he did something unexpected. Her breath was knocked out of her in a rush as he slid the fingers that were still soaked with her juices into his mouth.

 

Soft suckling noises left Evelyn trembling as he took his time tasting her. It was mesmerizing, the way his eyes shut and his lips worked around his fingers. Lashes fluttered as his eyes gradually reopened and pinned her with the weight of his gaze.  

 

He held her there as the digits in his mouth came free with a wet pop. A low hum rumbled in his chest, his tongue peeking out to trace over his lips and chase away the last of her essence from them.

 

Gently he ran his hands over her belly, then settled them over either side of her hips. He fingered the band of her underclothes, collecting the fabric in his nimble grasp. Careful tugs urged her to shift and wiggle with him until he pulled off her smalls. Once she was free of the garment, she sat up to remove her coat.

 

Quickly he put a hand to her chest to still her movements, “No, leave it on.”

 

Before she could question him, he was already pushing her back down. Her head spun as Solas laid a quick fervent kiss across her lips, then took his time to taste her throat. A bare second was spared to nip at the sensitive skin of each of her breast, followed by a long wet line that trailed down to her bare sex. He sniffed at her mound, nosing apart the  lips of her labia, then thrust his tongue inside her.

 

The dexterous appendage lapped at her with agile sweeping strokes, tasting every part of her with a measured, painful equanimity until he finally came to her hard little bundle of nerves at the top. He brushed it with a gentle kiss, then delicately he took her clit between his lips to begin suckling at it in with unabashed enthusiasm. His cheeks hollowed and tongue moved in rigid twirls against the sensitive little bud.

 

Helplessly, her hips began to rock against him until he tired of it. Trapping her beneath one strong sleek arm, he moved his other beneath him to fill her with his fingers once more. His mouth and digits worked in tandem, drawing her to agonizing heights as his fingers began to curl upward in a come hither motion. She moaned, a throaty sound that drew a hum of approval from him and a brush of his sharp teeth.

 

That was all it took to push her over the proverbial edge, her body canting up into him as she came. She cried out, mindless and broken. The world became a rush of lurid electrified torrents coursing through her body. She yielded to the buffeting tide of it, carried away until she washed up on to the shore of an all consuming limp and debauched pleasure.

 

Blearily her lashes blinked down at where he rested between her thighs. Solas’ eyes glinted up at her from where he lay. They were twinkling with wicked satisfaction in the low burning illumination of the hearth. Sure that he now had her attention, his head nuzzled into the thick part of her inner thigh. It was almost sweet, if not for the fact that he chose to bite her not a moment later. Her head rolled back and she let out a weak cry. The bite itself had not been as vicious as the others, but the sting of it was magnified tenfold by the sensitivity that came with her orgasm.

 

The skin of her thigh that he had between his lips received the same rough treatment as her shoulder, until he left a bright pink blemish behind. He peppered her thighs with them until he was pleased with his work.

 

Solas shifted back up on to his knees, one hand stroking her thigh soothingly, “I wish to take you, but I feel like I should warn you, Evelyn. There is an oddity to my biology, when I… find my pleasure, I will swell and lock inside you. We will be stuck together some time after, but I promise it will not hurt. Will you still have me?”

 

The words did not quite make sense to her, as fuzzy as she was from her earlier orgasm. She wanted him, and that was all she cared about - sure enough whatever he meant would be fine. Evelyn smiled up at him reassuringly, though his voice still held a husky timber, he sounded so very serious. It amazed her how Solas managed to hold such disciplined self control over himself, even when she knew he was hard and aching.

 

“I trust you,” she said, leaning up and pulling him down atop her. They kissed as her hands fumbled with the strings of his night breeches. The garment slid down his slim hips, revealing him to be nude underneath. She cupped him, hard, thick, hot to the point of feverish in her hand. He pulsed at her touch, cock twitching, as she gave him a few experimental tugs.

 

His head fell to her chest, mouthing her breasts as she worked his shaft. A particularly hard bite and a hiss of ‘Evelyn,’ was her reward when she teased the leaking head of his cock with a teasing flick of her thumb.

 

She was panting under him, his mouth sucking and nibbling at her nipples in turn, by the time she aligned his shaft with her aching sex. His hips jutted forward, pushing his cock through her loose fist, nudging just the tip inside and drawing low moans from them both. Tightening her grip enough to keep him still, she slid the swollen head of him through her folds, up and down, till he was thoroughly coated in her slickness. Releasing him at her entrance, Solas’ hands slipped under her ass to lift Evelyn up, and then he sunk inside her.

 

A muffled moan strangled him as he nuzzled the fur of her coat. He breathed it in, his hips pulling back. She pleaded for him to move, body wriggling in his firm grip. With a patience she could not fathom, he eased out of her, then back in at the same measured pace. It went on, long enough for her to beg him, her fingers drawing red scratches across his back. His movements stuttered finally as she arched to bite his ear, then he snapped.

 

Digging his fingers into the skin of her flank to the point of bruising, he began to fuck her mercilessly. It was perfect, the way he filled her with every upward snap of his hips, and the low throaty moans huffing beneath his breath were beautiful. The steady build up of another orgasm sat just out of reach, leaving her grasping and clamping hard down around him every time he bottomed out.

 

“Touch yourself,” he demanded, his cock growing thicker still, filling her fuller than she thought him capable. A hazy part of her brain chimed in unhelpfully with ‘swelling and locking,’.

 

She let out a series of agonized keens as she strummed her fingers roughly across her clit. It didn’t take long before she was cumming again, the tension in her abdomen bursting, leaving her in a senseless delirium. Her inner muscles clenched forcibly around him and he began to swell at the base. Distantly she noticed he was pulling her into him so hard that she was bouncing against his hips, until finally he snarled and buried his teeth against the juncture of her shoulder and neck, ripping a mangled shout from her chest.

 

He released inside her, filling and stretching her wide with the thickness at his base and his seed. They lay there together, breathless, him trapping her beneath him. Everything felt sticky with their humid sweat, but she knew soon enough they’d be freezing. Carefully she pulled one of the fur blankets over them both with a little help from Solas. His cock still pulsed heavily within her with his release, twitching every now again. It felt strangely… good. He seemed sedated by it, his movements lax and affectionate as he nuzzled her neck.

 

At some point they must have fallen asleep. Coherence filtered in reluctantly, bringing with it a pleasant ache between her thighs, and array of smaller, more precise tender spots across her neck and inner thighs. A warm arm cradled her to what seemed to be a sweltering hot male body. It didn't bother her so much. She rather preferred the warmth of the body next to her than the frigid air outside the fur covers.

 

Solas snored softly in his sleep, shifted, then pulled her closer to him. At some point in their sleep her new coat had been discarded and tossed aside on to the floor, so there was nothing separating them from skin to skin contact. There was something comforting about it.

 

Evelyn sighed softly, happy to just enjoy the moment, then went back to sleep.

 


End file.
